<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notice me Not by DardalionWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719373">Notice me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites'>DardalionWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Doodling, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Sex, ignored sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a guy like Jaune who wanted nothing more than to be noticed, to be someone important, unlocking a Semblance which prevented anyone from noticing him at all while it's in use was a painful experience. It's not all bad news, however, especially when it lets him indulge himself with the numerous beautiful women of Beacon, all without them knowing what's happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t unusual to find Teams RWBY and JNPR sat together eating. The Vytal Festival was no exception, though the chance to eat out at one of the many stands serving food was a welcome change from cafeteria fare. With Team RWBY having already had their first fight, they were taking the time to enjoy the rest of the day. Three quarters of them were, anyway. Weiss wanted to scout out potential competition.</p><p>“Does that mean you’ll be coming to cheer me on?” Jaune asked happily.</p><p>“I <em>said</em> I’m scouting competition. You’re not that.”</p><p>“What? Our team is super strong. Right, guys?”</p><p>“Right!” Nora gave her team leader a high-five.</p><p>Weiss, however, snorted. “Pyrrha is strong. Nora and Ren are skilled. You are weak and will likely be carried through by your teammates.” Ignoring his hurt expression, she continued. “Not that it matters. The nature of the tournament means you’ll only be fighting as a full team for the first match. Once Pyrrha wins that for you, it will be her and Nora or maybe her and Ren against the next foes, and then Pyrrha on her own for the last bout.”</p><p>Ruby kicked her under the table but couldn’t say anything against it. The analysis was perfectly accurate, if a little cruel.</p><p>“You could still come watch,” Jaune said, fighting to regain initiative.</p><p>“Why bother? I already know how Pyrrha fights and there’s no chance you can muck it up so badly that your opponents win. I may as well retire and go over the other fights than waste time watching you.”</p><p>“Weiss!” Ruby yelled, unable to hold it in any longer. “That’s unfair!”</p><p>“It’s accurate,” she insisted.</p><p>“No less cruel for it,” a womanly voice chided. “I was sure I raised you better.”</p><p>The eight of them rounded at the voice, jaws dropping at the sight of an older woman who could be nothing other than Weiss’ mother. The white hair gave it away, even if the overall appearance of her did not. Taller, wider and far curvier, she didn’t so much look like an older Weiss as a bigger one. Her hair was done back in a short ponytail that fell over one shoulder, with bangs that framed her face. The eyes, the face and the bearing were almost identical.</p><p>“M – Mother!?” Weiss recoiled in shock for a moment. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“This is your mom?” Yang hissed. “How are you so fla-”</p><p>Weiss stamped on her foot.</p><p>“I am Willow Schnee,” the woman introduced herself, bowing her head softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. As for why I’m here, daughter, your father was under obligation to have someone from the SDC present at the event and chose me.”</p><p>Chose her. Weiss knew what that meant and she wondered if the others picked up on it. For one, the idea that her father cared so little that he wouldn’t come watch her compete even if it was in his best interests, but also the casual way Willow suggested she could be ordered around by him. Weiss scowled down at the table, hating everything about the situation. She’d come to Vale to escape this.</p><p>“I would also like to apologise for my daughter’s words,” Willow said to Jaune. Weiss almost gagged. “They are not representative of her upbringing and were rather cruel.”</p><p>“No. No, it’s fine.” Jaune looked shocked, eyes fixed on her mother. Weiss hoped for <em>his sake</em> he wasn’t having any perverted thoughts. “I probably deserved it.”</p><p>He did, though Weiss could hardly say that now with Willow watching. Worse, Winter was nearby, looking about as thrilled with the situation as Weiss felt, but sure to judge her every word. God, had Winter seen and heard her ripping Arc to pieces? Damn it. She must have looked like a barbarian.</p><p>And what upbringing? The only times Willow sought to raise her was when she ran out of booze.</p><p>“M – Mother,” Weiss tried, unwilling to air such thoughts in company. “It’s a surprise to see you.” She didn’t say a good surprise but let the others assume it. “This is my Team, Team RWBY. This is Ruby, Blake and Yang.”</p><p>“A pleasure.” Willow smile. It was a manufactured and practiced smile that meant nothing. “I do hate to interrupt your day and festivities, but I was hoping we could spend a little quality time together.” She indicated herself, Weiss and Winter. “It’s been so long since we spoke.”</p><p>“Yes.” Weiss stood. It was the last thing she wanted but airing their issues in front of her team was too much. “I’m sorry,” she told her teammates. “I’ll catch up with you all later?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Ruby grinned. “Have fun.”</p><p>Team RWBY and JNPR watched them go, waiting politely until they were out of sight before descending into gossip. The topic was obvious, as was the hushed voices. Yang couldn’t believe three people could look so alike and act so dissimilar. Blake wondered why Weiss wasn’t as tall as her mom or sister. Ruby just worried as to whether Weiss would be okay.</p><p>“She was kind of pretty, though,” Nora said. “Don’t you think so, leader?” Her elbow hit nothing. Blinking, she looked back to find Jaune missing. “Eh? Where did Jaune go?”</p><p>“He left soon after they did,” Blake said. “Think he said he needed the toilet.”</p><p>“Aww, and I wanted to catch him this time.” Nora blew some air past her lips. “He’s so sneaky when he wants to be.”</p><p>“He literally stood up and walked away…”</p><p>“So sneaky,” Nora repeated, ignoring Blake.</p><p>“Probably nerves about the match,” Yang said.</p><p>Pyrrha looked worried. “He shouldn’t be. He isn’t as weak as he once was.”</p><p>“I’m not saying he thinks he is. Probably more worried about the audience than the fight; not everyone is used to competing in front of thousands of people like you are.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Pyrrha relaxed. “I didn’t even think of it. I hope he can handle it.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will. You know how excited he is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Willow poured some of the tea from the ornate pot into a mug, holding the saucer in her other hand as she took a dainty sip. The mother, along with her two daughters, sat around a round table in a private room designed for visiting guests to meet with the headmaster or other staff. It was not for family reunions but being a Schnee opened doors.</p><p>“You really should not have been so caustic to that young man,” Willow said. “I realise you may not appreciate his advances toward you, but he is your peer. More than that, you never know if the person you insult as a child might become the one you work for as an adult. That likely won’t be the case given your name and station, but he could go on to become a beloved and powerful huntsman. What will you say then?”</p><p>“Kakkk. Ack. Afff…” Weiss made choking sounds.</p><p>Willow sighed. “Weiss… Please answer with <em>words</em> when I speak to you? I raised you better.”</p><p>Weiss gasped for air as Jaune pulled his wet dick out from her mouth. Choking on spittle and precum, she wiped her lips clean with one hand, washing away the strands of saliva that ran down her chin.</p><p>“I – I apologise, mother.” She coughed again. “I had something caught in my throat. And Arc is a menace. He’s a complete idiot. I doubt he’ll ever become someone of import.”</p><p>“I once thought the same of your father. Look where I am now.” Willow poured Weiss some tea and pushed the cup toward her. “It costs you so little to be polite. He was hardly asking for your hand in marriage, only for you to watch his match.”</p><p>“Yeah, Weiss,” Jaune said, pushing her white dress down to her waist and unclipping her bra. She was wearing the frilly one, his favourite. He pushed his fingers down her smooth, creamy skin and let them dip beneath the soft fronds, tasting the soft and luscious skin beneath. “It doesn’t cost you anything to be nice.”</p><p>“It costs me my dignity,” Weiss said. It was to Willow and not him.</p><p>“If your dignity is lost so easily then you have too much pride. I want you to attend and watch his match.”</p><p>“Mother!”</p><p>“That is an order, Weiss.” Willow made it clear there would be no arguing with a sweep of her hand. Weiss fumed, hands clenching into fists on the table as Jaune pushed her bra off, exposing her small and puffy pink nipples sat atop her modest breasts.</p><p>They were the smallest in Beacon, and he should know, but there was something about Weiss’ delicate skin and petite body that made them seem perfect for her. He loved laying in her lap and playing with them, flicking his fingers or his tongue over the nubs until they grew hard and pointy. Like she often did, Weiss’ face was becoming more flushed as he played with them. The old saying about smaller breasts being more sensitive looked to be true.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s an unreasonable request,” Willow said. “What do you think, Winter?”</p><p>Weiss’ older sister sighed. “For once, I agree with you. Whatever your thoughts on him, it was rude to say it like that and in front of so many of his and your friends.”</p><p>Willow frowned. “You did not have to say `for once` there…”</p><p>Jaune ignored them, looking at Weiss’ face as she ground her teeth together. For all that Weiss tried to act like the prim and proper heiress, everyone knew she had a temper. He found it adorable, especially when it made her act less like a doll. He’d like to say he riled her up on purpose but that would be a lie. Weiss really didn’t like him.</p><p>“Funny how your mom and sister have a different opinion,” Jaune teased, leaning down to lick up the side of Weiss’ face. As his tongue came close to her eye, she closed it reflexively, able to register the fact something was touching her but not what it was.</p><p>His Semblance really was both his greatest friend and enemy. He could still remember how much it hurt to find that it made him unnoticeable. He’d always dreamed of being the opposite – of being someone important, special or cool. To have your very soul decide you were a nobody not worth looking at hurt.</p><p>“But at least it has its upsides,” he said out loud, knowing they wouldn’t hear him. Pulling Weiss’ face to the side, he gave her a scorching kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and licking over her own. Weiss didn’t react, either positively or negatively. She continued to sit prim and proper, and when he released her, she brought the mug up to her lips and took a sip, put it down and tried to defend her actions without any real success.</p><p>Jaune ignored what they were saying.</p><p>If they were ignoring him then it wasn’t rude, was it? As the three women spoke, he rose and walked around the table, trailing his fingers over Weiss’ bare shoulder and down her arm, then over the table and toward Winter.</p><p>The proud Specialist sat straighter than her sister and mother, showing off her military training. Her uniform wasn’t easy to get open but he had all the time he needed, leaning down over one shoulder, his cheek against hers, listening to her voice as she spoke but with his fingers working on the buttons of her uniform.</p><p>“Ah.” He smiled as the catch opened. “There we go.”</p><p>Winter’s breasts were bigger than Weiss’ but hidden behind a tight sports bra. Once he got that open, he took the time to feel them, squeezing the medium-sized mounds in his hands. Smaller than Yang’s, but easily two times as large as Weiss’. Humming to himself, he squeezed tighter, grinning when Winter gasped and shifted, feeling the stimulation.</p><p>The real prize was the third, however, and he couldn’t help himself hurrying over to Weiss’ hot mom. He’d unlocked his semblance early on so playing with every girl in Beacon had become the norm. The Vytal festival was great because of all the new transfer students and guests. So many interesting people.</p><p>Unbuttoning Willow’s top and brushing her hair back over her shoulder, Jaune couldn’t help but feel himself grow hard against her back. Leaning over, he pushed his hands down into her cleavage the very second he had her top two buttons open. The others popped, his hands pushing down and ripping her top open.</p><p>“You need to hold yourself with grace,” Willow said, ignorant of the knowledge her large, motherly tits had just spilled out, her bra snapping under his fingers. “You are a Schnee, Weiss. Hold yourself as one.”</p><p>“You’re all Schnee,” Jaune said with a laugh. “All topless Schnee.”</p><p>Leaning down, he nuzzled Willow’s shoulder, pressing his nose into her neck as he fondled her breasts, rolling them in his hand and feeling their weight. As an older woman there was just a little weight to them, a little sag. That didn’t make them any less beautiful. In fact, it made her seem even sexier. They were heavy. Soft. Warm. He imagined what it might be like to feel them squashed down on either side of his dick.</p><p>Why not find out?</p><p>Pushing her back a little, he took the spot between her and the table, sitting down on it and completely blocking her vision of her daughters. Jaune pushed his trousers down and let his cock spring free, then guided Willow back and pushed himself up between her tits. His breath came out in a sharp hiss at the sudden warmth. His dick twitched, already wet from Weiss’ mouth and now swallowed by her mom’s soft chest.</p><p>Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, he pulled her in, drawing her face into his stomach and pushing down, forcing her to, without even noticing it, give him a tit job. It wasn’t perfect since she wasn’t doing it herself, but he could thrust up into her to get the same feeling. Willow continued to speak, her warm lips moulding the words against his stomach and making him groan. Strange as it was, the ticklish sensation was pleasurable.</p><p>“That’s not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about, Weiss. I’ve heard disturbing rumours abound.”</p><p>“I’ve not done anything!”</p><p>“Not about you, though your sudden protest has me wondering what I <em>haven’t</em> heard.” Willow let the word hang but Weiss refused to take the bait.</p><p>“I’ve heard it as well,” Winter said. “It’s one of the things Ironwood wants to investigate.” Her lips drew down in obvious distaste. “This sudden bout of… <em>pregnancy</em> among the student body. I hate saying that, but it’s the only thing I can say.”</p><p>“So, it’s true,” Willow sighed, breath washing warmly over Jaune’s stomach. He thrust harder and harder into her breasts, holding her head tight with his fingers buried in her hair.</p><p>“It’s true,” Weiss said. “Though calling it a bout is a bit much. It’s three, maybe four people getting pregnant and claiming they didn’t have sex with anyone. For all we know, they could be lying. I only know of Coco as a teammate of Velvet, while Professor Peach has always been a mysterious figure.”</p><p>“Hasn’t it also affected a transfer?”</p><p>“A team of them,” Weiss said. “There’s… I think she’s called Nebula from Team NDGO. There are one or two others in Beacon as well, mostly upper years, but it’s hardly as widespread as the rumours make it sound.”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> taking precautions, though?”</p><p>“I am.” Weiss’ cheeks coloured a little. “Our whole team is on birth control just in case.”</p><p>Tch. No wonder Weiss never got pregnant. At least that meant he could stop doing Ruby the kindness of wearing a condom. It killed to lessen his pleasure like that, but she was the only one who ever believed in him other than Pyrrha, so he took the extra step to protect her career. He cared about her, as he did all of them. He showed it poorly, he admitted, but he took the extra step to keep her out of trouble.</p><p>If she was on birth control, though…?</p><p>He’d just have to see if he couldn’t do something about Weiss’. Find where it was and replace them with sugar pills. That was something for later. Right now, he thrust up hard into Willow’s pillowy tits and pulled her down.</p><p>He groaned as he came, shooting his seed up into Willow’s breasts. It bubbled up from her cleavage and a little splashed up onto her neck and chin. The mature woman didn’t react, even as his sticky cum ran down over her bosom. Drawing out with a happy sound, Jaune gripped her tits and rubbed them together, watching more cum ooze down her stomach and over her bellybutton. He’d thought Yang and Nora gave the best tit jobs, but Weiss’ mom blew them out the water.</p><p>“Would you like some?” Weiss asked her mother. “I have some spare.”</p><p>“Birth control won’t be an issue for me,” Willow said with a sad little smile. “It’s been years since your father even looked at me like that, let alone deigned to touch me.”</p><p>Hiss loss. Jaune stepped off and around, still hard and desperate for more. He reached down and took hold of Willow’s hips, pulling her up so that she was stood. He pushed her down over the table, rattling the cups and mugs as she landed on her elbows bent over. His hands fumbled her belt open and pushed her skirt down, dragging her tights down with it.</p><p>“God.” He held her ass for a moment and stared, taking it in. “I can’t believe your dad doesn’t want to touch this, Weiss. It’s amazing.”</p><p>So full and soft and round. Miss Goodwitch was the only milf he really got a go with in Beacon but she was still a huntress, so curvy or not, she had a tight ass to go with her tight body. They all trained too hard to be anything but packed muscle. Not so Weiss’ mom. This was a woman who hadn’t trained a day in her life and she had the goods to show for it. He pushed his dick up against her ass, letting it rest in the crevasse against her black underwear. He grew hard in it, his head pushing up against the satin cloth and twitching.</p><p>“Definitely his loss. I’m going to fuck your pussy, Mrs Schnee. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Our reputation is important,” Willow told Weiss, despite being completely naked and bent over a table with a young man behind her. “I hate having to say that, but it’s true.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry.” Jaune pulled her underwear down and ran his fingers up her slit. “I’ll be sure not to tell anyone what I’m doing to you.”</p><p>Months of doing this with various women had robbed him of much of his self-control. Jaune wasted no time plunging into her, groaning and collapsing over her back as her burning cunt took him. Swallowed him whole. He could tell she hadn’t gotten any because she <em>clung</em> to him eagerly, sucking him in like a vacuum cleaner.</p><p>Willow made an appreciative sound beneath him, her body shaking slightly. He felt her knees rub together but she didn’t do anything more. Likely, she knew she felt good but would pretend she wasn’t since she was having tea with Weiss and Winter.</p><p>“Mmmmm. Your pussy is like fire, Mrs Schnee.”</p><p>He pushed her into her with slow thrusts, afraid he’d burst his nut if he went any faster. There was still Winter and Weiss to enjoy, though he’d focus more on Willow and Winter since he could have Weiss whenever he wanted. His eyes were drawn to Willow’s ass again, specifically the way it bunched up warmly against his hips with every thrust. It was like fucking a cloud, he imagined. A hot, wet and tight cloud.</p><p>Jaune stopped as his balls tightened. Wincing, he gritted his teeth and tried to hold it in, sucking his stomach in and waiting for it to pass. It didn’t. Something about her gorgeous ass pushed him over the edge and he fell forward with a groan, shooting his load deep inside her cunt.</p><p>“Ooooh,” he moaned, holding onto her and panting into the back of her neck. “God, Mrs Schnee. You’re such a hot milf that I couldn’t help myself. Ah. And I wanted to save it for Weiss, too.”</p><p>He couldn’t regret it too much. The beautiful milf’s pussy gripped tightly to him, milking out every last drop of cum. If he was lucky, she’d get pregnant as well. Wouldn’t it be amazing to see her and Weiss both fat with his children?</p><p>His cock despaired of being drawn out and he did too, wanting nothing more than to bury himself back inside and stay there for the rest of his life. Leaving her stood bent over the table and talking, he made his way around to Winter.</p><p>Standing her up, he turned her around and pushed her back on the table. Winter lay with her head between her sister and mother, arms held primly on her stomach as Jaune unbuckled her belt and pulled her combat trousers down to her knees. His eyes widened at what remained – a tight, black thong that ran up her crack.</p><p>“Holy…” He looked up to her face as she kept talking with her mom. “I did <em>not</em> expect someone like you to be wearing something like this.”</p><p>Went to show how you couldn’t judge a person. Maybe there was some combat reason it was better, but if so, why didn’t anyone else wear them? Too impatient to take them off entirely, he pushed her legs up and pulled them off one leg, leaving her with her left leg from the knee down hanging with her uniform pants and her right bare.</p><p>Jaune bent her double on the table and taking his place against her. His length pushed against her tight slit, but his eyes roamed a little lower. With how wet his cock was, it was a rare opportunity to try something a little tighter. Liking the idea, he pushed her legs further, folding Winter back on herself. She was flexible enough to allow it without flinching, rolling her hips back on the table so he could poke his tip against her tight, puckered asshole.</p><p>“You ever had anal sex, Winter?” he asked her.</p><p>“-need to do your best in the tournament,” Winter said to Weiss. “Your control over the family Semblance isn’t yet at a leve- ahhhhh!”</p><p>“Winter?” Weiss asked. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Yeah, Winter,” Jaune moaned, face red and pinched as he leaned against her legs, panting into the back of her knee. “W – What’s wrong? S – Something caught your tongue?”</p><p>Tight. Hot. Crushing. Winter’s ass was a vice that was more pain than pleasure. He shivered and pumped aura to his dick, afraid she’d rip it off if she clenched up any further. Groaning, he pressed her knees down against her shoulders, pushing her down in a mating press. Jaune refused to pull out. To do so would be to admit defeat.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it!” he told both himself and her. “Get used to my cock just like Weiss did.”</p><p>Winter was already adapting, shaking and clenching her legs but slowly relaxing. Her face was as hot as his, as red. With one eye shut and the other open, she gasped and excused herself. “I – I’m sorry. I think I experienced a muscle cramp. It was – ah – very sudden.”</p><p>Muscle cramp. Ha. That was one way to put it. Jaune pushed her legs apart and fixed his lips around one of her nipples, drawing it up into his mouth and sucking as hard as he could. Winter squirmed, shoulders bunching up on the table.</p><p>Jaune bit down and she gasped again.</p><p>“Do you need a rest?” Willow asked with some concern, looking down on her daughter’s face, which was only a few inches from her own.</p><p>“No, no.” Winter shook her head, fine with being held in a mating press and fucked in the ass in front of her mother and younger sister. “It’s nothing. A bug or something I ate. The food here isn’t as good as Atlas. Something must have disagreed with me.”</p><p>“Not a case of the pregnancy, I hope?” Willow asked teasingly.</p><p>“Mother. That’s inappropriate!”</p><p>“But a good idea.” Jaune laughed and pulled out, barely taking any time to hear Winter gasp and moan as her asshole gaped. Standing on tip toes, he plunged his already pulsing cock into her pussy, pushing deep and spearing inside less than a second before his orgasm hit. “Oooh!” he moaned, tensing and thrusting his hips forward. “Shit. That’s it. Let’s get you nice and – ah – pregnant, Winter.”</p><p>Willow smiled around her tea and laughed. “It was just a joke, Winter.”</p><p>“Not – ah – Not a f – funny one,” the Specialist moaned, falling back as her body trembled.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a difference of our senses of humour,” Willow muttered.</p><p>“I liked it,” Jaune offered, aware she couldn’t hear him but throwing it in anyway. He pulled out of Winter and watched his cum seep out.</p><p>Suddenly having an idea, he reached over and pried Weiss’ fingers open, taking her cup of tea and holding it beneath Winter’s legs. The cum splashed out and into the mug, lingering in the tea with bits dripping over the edge. Jaune pushed down on Winter’s stomach to make another fat dollop splash out. Taking the now overly milky tea, he put it back in Weiss’ hand.</p><p>Weiss acted like nothing had happened and brought it to her lips. She sipped on it, then drew back with an obvious grimace.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Willow asked.</p><p>“No. Nothing.” Weiss sniffed the tea. “Might just be a little too much cream.”</p><p>Far too polite to reject it, she brought it to her lips and drank deeply. Jaune watched with a huge smile, taking his place behind Willow again and this time lining himself up with her ass. Weiss finished the rest of the cup and set it down, dabbing some cum from her lips with a napkin.</p><p>“Damn, Weiss,” he said, forcing his dick up her mom’s ass. “You’re a kinky slut.”</p><p>“T – Tell me more about Beacon,” Willow said, gasping faintly as he plugged her ass up and began to thrust away. “I want – ah – to hear about your – hm – time here.”</p><p>Sighing and rolling her eyes, more at the topic than her mom being fucked up the ass over Winter’s comatose and groaning body, Weiss launched into a tale of Team RWBY and how they’d gone out their way to annoy her that week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaune drew out of Weiss’ ass with a wet plop. Without his cock to plug her up, his cum spurted out and ran down over her pussy, soaking her folds and dripping on the table she lay atop of. Weiss moaned faintly from her position laid face down in her mom’s wonderful cleavage. He envied her being able to rest her face in them. Wiping his worn and sore cock on her cheek, he staggered back with a horny smile.</p><p>It hadn’t felt worth it to cum in her pussy like he normally did, not that he knew she was on birth control now. He’d made sure to give both her mother and sister a helpful dose, though. Willow was now laid out on her back like Winter was, too exhausted to stay standing after being fucked for the better part of an hour. While a non-huntress lifestyle gave her a sexy body, it didn’t give her the stamina to keep up with someone like him.</p><p>
  <em>Guess all that training being beaten around by Cardin was good for something. No one can ever complain I don’t have enough stamina.</em>
</p><p>Checking his scroll, he saw he had about thirty minutes before they were supposed to meet for their fight. He’d set an alarm for twenty-five before but switched that off now. “Guess I’d better get ready. Don’t want to leave my team up and dry when they need me.”</p><p>Need was a bit of a strong term. Weiss hadn’t been wrong when she said he was useless, but it wasn’t the entire truth either. He didn’t fault her. The fact was, she couldn’t <em>see</em> him when he was being useful. It wasn’t just sex he used his Semblance for.</p><p>“Help me clean off?” he asked Winter and Willow, moving their faces close together. He rolled Winter onto her side, pushing her cheek up against Willow’s and holding her there so that their lips touched, not in a kiss but more a ninety-degree angle. He poked his finger in to open their lips and inserted the head of his cock between them, using their lips as two cushions on which to wash himself. “Ahh. That’s good.”</p><p>He pushed his cock into Winter’s mouth for good measure, rubbing it over her tongue to get it nice and clean. Then, because it felt unfair not to, he did the same for Willow, fucking her mouth for a few brief seconds to wash off the last traces of cum and Weiss’ ass. Neither of the woman complained. Though they likely didn’t know why or how, they were completely out of it after being plundered so thoroughly.</p><p>Letting Winter roll back on her back, he hopped off the table and pulled his jeans on, buckling them up and making to leave. At the last, he paused and looked back. Weiss was as out of it as her mother and sister, panting harshly with cum leaking from her ass. Her skin was flushed a pretty shade of pink, along with a wonderful hand-shaped print in red on her bum.</p><p>“I suppose I should help a little,” he said out loud. “And you say I’m never helpful.”</p><p>Picking Weiss up he, sat her on the table and dressed her, smiling at her hazy and lost expression. Despite her usual protests, he knew how to make her cum. He’d had enough practice, fucking her as often as he did. Pulling her bra and dress back on, he hesitated at her knickers and smiled cheekily.</p><p>“You can have these later.” Pushing them in his pocket he shifted her butt to the edge of the table and pushed his fly down. Once he was ready, he pulled her off.</p><p>Weiss gasped and moaned dreamily as she found herself impaled on his cock once more, this time in her cunt. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up against him, hoisting her onto his waist so he could stand with her in his arms, her skirt pushed up and his dick buried in her. Weiss was light enough to be easy to carry, even if her head fell back, mouth open and panting for breath.</p><p>“Your mom <em>did</em> say you had to come watch me fight,” he reminded her. “I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble. I’ll carry you back to Amity like this and you can give me a good luck blowjob before the match. You can have your underwear back after. Okay?”</p><p>“Ahhhh,” Weiss moaned deliriously. “Mmm. Whaaa…? Ohhh…”</p><p>Laughing, he bounced her on his hip, making her cry out as he pushed deeper. Hoisting her up, he marched out the room, bouncing her on every step and leaving Willow and Winter behind, thoroughly fucked and surely impregnated.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doubling Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's another day of the Vytal Festival and the arrival of Kali Belladonna marks a new opportunity - and a new ass to sample. A shock reversal in Yang's fight soon changes things, however.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing about the Vytal Festival was that once the four against four rounds were over and done with, there wasn’t much to do. It was a given that Pyrrha would go on into the doubles and singles, and a given that she and Nora would completely wipe the floor with their opponents in the two on two stage, just as Yang and Weiss had their own.</p>
<p>All they could do was cheer them on and offer moral support.</p>
<p>Jaune was more than happy to do that, bouncing Nora in his lap with his dick sheathed within her and one of her marvellously large breasts grasped in one hand. The rest of Team JNPR and RWBY were chatting and laughing around the long table they’d claimed near one of the food stalls. Jaune’s noodle soup went ignored, though Nora kept trying to eat hers even though she was bouncing up and down and moaning loudly. The spoon sloshed and sprayed soup all over the table, her hand jerking with every powerful thrust.</p>
<p>“Slow down when you eat,” Ren leaned over to chide quietly. “You’re making a mess.”</p>
<p>“I – ah – can’t help it!” she moaned. Her pussy squeezed down on Jaune, making him bite her neck and grip her breasts tighter, hands under her top. “I – I can’t stop shaking. Ahh~”</p>
<p>“It’s probably the adrenaline wearing off,” Yang said. “I get like that all the time.”</p>
<p>“Mmmh. Ah.” Nora’s mouth opened, trails of saliva connecting her lips. “Mm. Y – Yeah. Ah. Probably! Oooh, I don’t usually get this worked up.”</p>
<p>Neither did he but watching Nora and Pyrrha kick ass had gotten him a little excited. They wouldn’t have appreciated the way he showed it, but it wasn’t like they would notice anyway. Jaune stood and bent her forward onto the table, pushing her soup aside and fucking her right between Ren and Pyrrha, who laughed and talked over her head like everything was normal.</p>
<p>“Blake! It <em>is</em> you! Finally, I’ve been looking everywhere.”</p>
<p>Everyone at the table turned to look at the newcomer, even Nora face down and flushed bright red with her ass on full display. The woman might as well have been one of Blake’s clones. Same eyes, same hair, same ears. The only real difference was the length of her hair and the clothes she wore, that and a little wrinkling around the eyes to denote her age.</p>
<p>“Mom.” Blake said, astounded. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I was invited of course. Why, with the White Fang doing all those naughty things, your headmaster thought the Vytal Festival would be a wonderful chance to reach out to Menagerie and show that we’re co-operating. Naturally, I came for the chance to see my daughter compete!”</p>
<p>Blake had a mother…? The question wasn’t as stupid as it sounded; Blake never spoke about her life before the White Fang, and he’d sort of assumed she was orphaned and brought into it as a child. The woman before them had to be related, however. Her and Blake were just too alike. He drew out of Nora’s pussy without thinking, pulling her pink underwear up and her skirt down, then rolling her back into her seat. Nora gasped for air, red and shaking, but Jaune made his way around the table to the woman rapidly talking with her daughter.</p>
<p>“-your father had to stay of course. He’d have loved to come, but things aren’t as well as they could be back home. Well? What are you waiting for? Introduce me to your friends!”</p>
<p>Jaune walked directly in front of the smiling woman, his eyes dipping a little lower to her large chest clad in white and black robes like a Christmas present just waiting to be unwrapped. He pressed his palms into them, cupping and pushing them up. After fondling and playing with so many over the year, he liked to think he’d become something of a connoisseur. Kali’s were weighty and soft with just a little sag, not enough to detract but enough to make them feel heavy in his hands. Her body didn’t have the same athleticism of your typical huntress, but rather than work against her it only made her curves all the more pronounced. No hard muscle and tight hips. His hands ran down her sides over soft and luscious curves.</p>
<p>“-is Yang, my partner,” Blake went on as Jaune walked behind her mother and pressed his crotch into her ass. His hands pulled on Kali’s hips, grinding her into him.</p>
<p>Talk about an ass! Blake’s was a knockout, best in Beacon by far, but Kali’s was so full and soft that he could imagine falling asleep with his head nestled between them. He had to check, bending down and pulling up her split-leg robes to admire her thick thighs and the smooth curve of her ass wrapped in white underwear.</p>
<p>The others continued saying hello to Kali as their turns came around, leaving Jaune kneeling behind and between her legs, hands on her ass and her robes fluttering down his back. Jaune whistled, thumb pulling on each cheek so he could watch her panties ride up into her cleft. His index and middle finger ran over the seat of her pants, pushing it into a warmth he knew he had to get to know better.</p>
<p>“And this is Team JNPR,” Blake said. “Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Jaune.”</p>
<p>He’d already stepped back at that and walked over to Pyrrha’s side quickly, dropping his Semblance. It wasn’t that he stepped out of invisibility for them – that would suggest he’d been absent all along. No, not being noticed meant that they also hadn’t noticed his absence, so it was more like he’d been there all along but now was the centre of attention.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Miss Belladonna,” he said, offering his hand.</p>
<p>“And you as well. My, you’re all such dependable people. Tell me, dear. Ren or Jaune. Which is yours?”</p>
<p>“Mother!” Blake complained while everyone else laughed. “Neither.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame. You need to make your move before someone else does. And speaking of moves, I’ve been invited to watch the one vs one matches in the VIP box with some of the other dignitaries, including the headmaster. We were given two seats in case Ghira could come. Won’t you accompany me so we can catch up?”</p>
<p>“I was going to cheer Yang on down here…”</p>
<p>“You should go.” Yang said. “Your mom came all this way and it’s not like it matters where you cheer me from. You shouldn’t waste a chance like this.”</p>
<p>Because you never knew when you might lose her, Yang didn’t say. Jaune was sure he wasn’t the only one to hear it, though. For someone like Yang and Ruby, Blake’s rejection of her mother’s offer wasn’t a small thing, and it looked like Blake realised that too.</p>
<p>“You’re right. See you all later?”</p>
<p>“Course! Make sure you watch me kick butt out there.”</p>
<p>“We will, Yang,” Kali giggled, drawing Blake up and away. “I came to see my daughter’s teammates fight just as much as I came to see her. Good luck out there!” The two turned and walked away, their lovely behinds swaying as they went.</p>
<p>Jaune wasted no time in activating his Semblance and following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve made such good friends,” Kali said as she presented her card to the man guarding the VIP area. “I’m so pleased to see that. Much better than Adam. Your father will be relieved to hear that.”</p>
<p>There were a few of them, some even soldiers of Atlas, but they let Kali and Blake in and didn’t notice him ducking under the rope barricade and slipping through the door behind then, sliding through with his body right up against Kali’s.</p>
<p>“I get it,” Blake said. “Adam was a mistake. You were right. Do we have to go through this?”</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to say we told you so.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’ve been stressed.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s not talk about it,” Kali said, guiding her and Jaune over to two seats. They weren’t all that different from the ones in the stadium but there was more room between them, and that seemed to be the overall draw. In total, there were about twenty guests in the VIP booth, contained with a space that would have otherwise seated a hundred people. “We’re here to have fun cheering your team on and we’ll do just that.”</p>
<p>Kali and Blake slipped around to take the seats but Jaune hopped over, sitting down and watching excitedly as Kali’s huge rear came in toward him. He sucked in a breath when she pushed down into his lap, her ass so big that it practically swallowed his thighs. Even better was how she made a confused sound and squirmed, grinding her warm ass into his crotch in search of comfort.</p>
<p>“These seats are a little uneven, aren’t they?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Blake looked over. “Mine is fine.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s my imagination then.”</p>
<p>Ha. Maybe. Jaune’s hands came up under Kali’s and latched onto her breasts as she leaned back into him. The dress she was wearing had her chest covered by two white bits of cloth crossed one over the other like a dressing gown. Slipping his fingers into one, he teased them aside and caught her bountiful mounds as they spilled out. The outfit didn’t even have a bra underneath. Her tits felt so much bigger without her clothes to press them down, though the fact he couldn’t see past her back certainly helped. He had to <em>see</em> with his hands, mapping her curves and pinching her large nipples.</p>
<p>Kali certainly felt <em>something</em> was up if they way her breathing quickened was any indication. Her solution was to keep squirming back into his crotch, though, placing her hands on the armrests and pushing her fat ass into him like she was trying to force the obstruction down. Jaune groaned into the back of her neck, licking her tanned skin and bouncing her breasts up and down. This was the closest thing to a lap dance he’d ever experienced, and it was fantastic.</p>
<p>“Would the madams like anything to drink?” a waiter asked – another benefit of the VIP booths. Clad in black with a white shirt and waistcoat, the man smiled politely at Kali.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think that would be lovely. I’d like a white wine. How about you, Blake?”</p>
<p>“Green tea, please.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” The man bowed. “I’ll be right back. If I may ask, is there a problem with your seat?”</p>
<p>“No! No!” Kali giggled nervously, squashing her ass down into Jaune’s burgeoning erection. “I’m just getting comfortable.” Her ass rode back, pushing all the way up into Jaune’s stomach and then giving a little twist. “Don’t mind me, young man!”</p>
<p>“Do you want to switch seats?” Blake asked. “Mine is fine.”</p>
<p>Oh God, that was tempting, but he didn’t want to give up on Kali just yet, especially not before he’d sampled the goods. Blake, he could help himself to any time. Kali Belladonna was a rare treat that deserved to be savoured.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really, let’s just enjoy the show.”</p>
<p>“I know I am,” Jaune said, slipping his hands down from her chest to her legs and pulling them apart. He could see their reflection in the windows before them, Kali’s heavy breasts hanging down over her white kimono top pulled open. Gripping her ankle-length robes and drawing them up, he exposed her long legs, drawing the robes all the way to her waist and tucking them into her sash so that she was all but naked from the waist down.</p>
<p>Working those off was pleasant torture. Every time he pushed her up to get some room, she would grind back down and pin him back, thwarting his efforts but in the best possible way. He almost considered just letting her do that, but if it felt good having her rub her ass into him through two layers of clothing, having her hot skin flush against his was incredible. Her robes remained trapped under her sash, letting him place his hands on her hips and shimmy her around until his dick popped up the back of her, nestled between the crack of her ass.</p>
<p>She pushed back with a sigh and pinned his own member to him. Her cheeks were so soft and fluffy that they squashed up against his stomach and swallowed his cock whole. Only his head poked out the top, like she was giving him a tit fuck with her ass. Groaning himself, Jaune pinched her cheeks together and gave a few experimental thrusts. His dick disappeared between her cheeks and he almost died right there.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I can’t wait!” Gripping the waistband of her panties, he peeled them down to mid-thigh and flexed his legs against the chair, lifting Kali up a few inches. Just enough to guide his penis underneath and line himself up.</p>
<p>As she had every time before, Kali planted her hands on the armrests and <em>drove</em> her hips down.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhh!” Jaune cried, throwing his head back in sheer pleasure as Kali’s plump ass and warm pussy swallowed slammed down. This wasn’t a tight whip of a girl like Ruby but a full grown woman, and she <em>swallowed</em> him whole, wrapping him in hot silk. His hands clamped to her hips, but it was all her. Kali twisted and rolled her hips, finally finding a position of some comfort and working herself onto him, plunging his dick deep in and out. “Oh fuck! Oh God, Kali. Your pussy is the best!”</p>
<p>His arms snaked around her stomach and held on, lower body thrusting up like he was tyring to climb inside of her. The motions bounced her in his lap, swinging her breasts up and down in the reflected glass and making her face flush red with colour.</p>
<p>“Your drinks, madam,” the waiter returned with a tray.</p>
<p>“T – Thank you!” Kali stammered, taking hers but spilling wine over her bare tits as her entire body trembled under the force of his thrusts. “Oh!” Her complaint turned into a breathy moan. “I – I’m sorry. I’m so clumsy today!”</p>
<p>“Not a problem, madam. And yours.” He handed the tea to Blake, who sipped it and watched the matches below.</p>
<p>Kali tried to do the same, bringing the glass to her lips but spilling more down her chin and neck as Jaune’s cock slammed home inside her, pumping up so hard that all he could see in the window was his balls and scrotum disappearing into pink.</p>
<p>“Hngh. I’m going to cum, Kali! God, I need to visit your room a few times while you’re here. Make the – ah – most of it while it lasts. Shit. Oh god, I need to put a baby in you as well. You and Blake can have twins together!” His dick pulsed at the thought and he thrust up, burying himself inside and causing Kali to shake and spill the wine all over her breasts. “Ahhhh!”</p>
<p>His cum rushed out and flooded into her, pumping endlessly into her pussy. He held her there for a few seconds, but Kali pushed down again, pinning him flat and leaving Jaune to sag under her, arms hanging limply at his sides and eyes closed as he let her grind her ass down and wring every last drop of cum out of him.</p>
<p>All without a single complaint or comment from her own daughter sipping tea beside her.</p>
<p>Jaune was tempted to sit there for the rest of the tournament inside her, but he shifted out with a final push, stumbling out from under Kali and letting her take her seat back. “Ah!” she exclaimed, smiling at last. “That’s it. Finally, I was beginning to think something was wrong with me. I just couldn’t find a comfortable position.”</p>
<p>Interesting to know her definition of comfort was tits hanging out, wine all down her front and legs spread, leaking cum onto the floor from her sopping pussy. Since her robes were still pinned all the way under her sash, she was essentially naked from the waist down.</p>
<p>“Did you like that?” he asked Blake, coming over to stand in front of her. His pants were still on the floor by Kali’s feet. “Hello? Blake? I just fucked your mom in front of you. No reaction?” He did get one, but it was only Blake frowning and looking around his hips. “Oh, am I in your way?” He grinned and knelt before her legs. “Is this better?”</p>
<p>Blake leaned back, content that she could finally see and ignoring Jaune’s hands running up her smooth legs, feeling her warm skin through her purple stockings.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind if I just help myself,” he said, unzipping her white shorts and peeling them off. “Your mom took a lot out of me.” As her shorts came down, he noted the bulge in her black underwear and the quiet whirr. “Oh, what’s this? A surprise for me?”</p>
<p>Blake’s pussy was glistening wet, but it was her ass that the noise came from, as he pulled her underwear aside and looked at the end of the vibrating dildo wriggling around in her butt. It was slick with her juices, but the best part was that she hadn’t even noticed him shoving it in that morning. He’d been with her all day since Yang and Weiss were the ones to fight in the doubles, so she hadn’t once noticed.</p>
<p>“I planned to loosen your ass up and have some fun with it, but maybe I’ll focus on this instead.” He lined himself up with her pussy and pushed forward, moaning happily as his thick shaft stretched her lips apart. Blake was used to him by now, moulded to him, and her pussy welcomed him like an old friend. “After all, I went to all that effort to switch out your contraceptives for sugar pills. Let’s see if Team RWBY can avoid the phantom pregnancies now.”</p>
<p>Hefting her ass toward him and watching her slide back down in her seat, he brought her hips into his waist and thrust inside. Blake really was tight, not to mention soaking wet from having her ass stimulated for the last few hours. Her thighs closed in on him instinctively, hugging his side as he leaned in and captured her lips, pounding away with no regard for foreplay or getting her warmed up. In, out, in, out, his balls slapped against her ass and the loudly whirring vibrator no longer muffled by layers of cloth.</p>
<p>“Mmm. Mmmh.” His tongue swirled around hers before he let go with a wet smack. “Mother and daughter at once. God, I can’t wait to see you both pregnant. Both standing together holding babies, too, never realising they’re mine.”</p>
<p>Another consequence of Blake being so much tighter and wetter were her reactions. Unlike Kali who had squirmed and pushed back without reacting too much, Blake gasped and shuddered in her seat, hands latching back onto the armrest and her mother’s arm as Jaune fucked the air out her lungs. Her face burned up and her back arched, teeth biting down on her lower lip as her pussy clamped down on him.</p>
<p>“Cumming already!?” he laughed. “God, Blake, you’re such a dirty slut! I love it!”</p>
<p>“Is everything okay, Blake?” Kali asked worriedly, leaning over and touching Blake’s hand. The fact that her daughter was writhing under him, pussy making lewd sounds as he pounded away and her ass being ravaged by a sex toy, lost. Kali pressed a hand to Blake’s forehead and said, “You’re burning up. Excuse me, waiter, can I get a glass of water please?”</p>
<p>“I – It’s fine!” Blake moaned. “I – umnh – I must – ah – be coming down with something. Oooh~”</p>
<p>More like <em>cumming</em> down with something. Jaune pulled her legs up into the air, laying Blake flat over the seat of her chair and pulling a foot over onto the armrest. His new position left him thrusting down and pulling Blake up into him, but also let him look out over the other VIPs. Winter and Willow Schnee were sipping wine in a corner and conversing quietly. Ozpin and General Ironwood were watching the fight.</p>
<p>No one cared for Blake spraying her orgasm against his balls, nor for Kali standing up naked from the waist down with her huge, motherly tits swinging around. Jaune grabbed one and dragged it to his mouth, bit down and sucked hard, drawing a huge amount of soft flesh up against his tongue.</p>
<p>“Your water, madam,” the waiter said, returning with a tall glass.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Kali took it and leaned over to hold it to Blake’s lips. “Here, sweetie. Have a sip.”</p>
<p>Blake tried. He had to give her credit for that. Drinking when you’re laid out flat on your back being fucked senseless wasn’t easy, though, and a few drops splashed over her lips and chin. Jaune leaned forward and placed his fingers on the bottom of the glass, tipping it up.</p>
<p>Water splashed out all over her face and chest, dampening it immediately and running down her stomach over her clit and down his shaft like waterfalls. Kali gasped and apologised profusely, thinking she’d been the one to fumble it.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! Can I get some napkins-?” The waiter was there. “Ah. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Coming over, Kali’s hips actually pushed Jaune out the way, making him slip out of Blake with a wet pop and a mournful moan from her. Kali got on her knees and started to pat Blake’s wet body down with the napkin. As she did, her bare ass waved back and forth in front of him, knickers around her knees and pussy still dripping cum. It was her ass that drew him in, though. A tight hole hidden between two inviting cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m so clumsy today, Blake,” she said, wiping her daughter down. “I really don’t know what’s come over me! It must be the jetlag or all the adrenaline from watching these fights. Sit still now, I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaune said, stepping up and letting his wet dick slap down between Kali’s plump cheeks. His hand gripped the back of her head, gripping a fistful of short black hair. “And I’ve got you. Not like I’m going to pass up an offer like this!”</p>
<p>His hand pushed down just as his hips speared forward.</p>
<p>Kali’s cry was muffled into Blake’s pussy and it was like she spoke through her daughter’s body, Blake throwing her head back and moaning into the hand she clapped over her lips. Jaune’s cock plunged into Kali’s ass. It was tight and hot, but she obviously wasn’t an anal virgin. He couldn’t blame her husband that. Blake’s dad couldn’t be expected not to tap this.</p>
<p>“Hope you don’t mind if I do too, Mr Belladonna!” he groaned, slamming his hips forward so that they <em>slapped</em> against her cheeks. His hand fisted in Kali’s hair, forcing her down into her daughter’s pussy.</p>
<p>Kali spluttered and continued trying to speak like everything was normal. It must have been good for Blake because she kept writing in the seat, one hand latched over her mouth and the other gripping her armrest as her hips bucked up into her mother’s face.</p>
<p>Jaune grabbed a glass of wine off the waiter as he passed by, took a long sip and then held the rest out, pouring it down over Kali’s bouncing buttocks. The fizzy champagne ran naturally down the crack of her ass, over and around his cock and then down her pussy and onto the floor. He pulled out to collect some on the tip of his shaft and get a view of Kali’s stretched anus before angling back in and thrusting inside again. The waiter noticed his missing glass when he delivered it to Willow Schnee, apologised and promised to return with some more.</p>
<p>“This is the best!” he gasped, slapping a hand against Kali’s ass and watching it ripple. It was already shaking with every thrust, but when he spanked it as hard as he could, her skin rippled out from the point of impact, dancing and jiggling like jelly. He hit it a third time, laughing at the clear red handprint left behind. “Fuck, Kali! Your ass is swallowing me up. God, you must have been gagging for it.” He pushed her head down harder into her daughter’s cunt. “How is it for you, Blake? Just as good?”</p>
<p>“Mm! Hmm! Ngh! Gah!” Blake’s mouth flew open, both hands slamming down onto the armrests and squeezing on tight. “Oooh, I – I feel funny! W – Why am I-?” Her cheeks flooded red as she bit down on her lipa and clenched every muscle at once. “Hnghhh!”</p>
<p>Kali’s mutterings suddenly became a lot more garbled. A lot wetter.</p>
<p>Leaning over her and burying himself inside, Jaune watched in awe as Blake came, splashing her cum up into Kali’s unknowing face. It bubbled out and ran down her lips like slime, but Kali kept trying to talk, basically eating Blake out as her lips and tongue ran over her pussy and clit. Blake clenched even tighter and the vibrator in her ass shot out with a wet squelch, squirting from her clenching asshole to clatter wetly on the floor.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…”</p>
<p>“Aaaah!” Blake gasped for air, back arched, mouth open and her ass no different. Her walls kept closing and opening again, her ring stretched wide around an obstacle that was no longer there. “Ahhhh!” she cried, collapsing into her seat and sliding down it, her knees and feet pooling out like jelly beneath Kali’s swinging breasts. She continued to pant, chest rising and falling, face flushed red and eyes misty. “Hahh Hahh… Hahh…”</p>
<p>Blake was done.</p>
<p>It was time to finish her mother, too. Leaning down and hugging her stomach, Jaune thrust in and reached down to snatch the vibrator. It was slick, warm and wriggling violently. Wiping his hand on Kali’s back, he drew away and probed it up against her pussy. “Hope you like it, Kali. Your daughter got it nice and warm for you with her lovely ass.”</p>
<p>Even if she didn’t appreciate it, the way her pussy slurped it up and sucked it in said a lot. It almost went all the way in, practically disappearing inside her as Kali drew in a breath, only for her vaginal walls to clamp down and squeeze it out several inches. Laughing, Jaune pushed it back, finding the button with his thumb and twisting the switch upward.</p>
<p>What had already been a constant twisting and vibrating motion turned into the wild flailing of a dying Beowolf. It spasmed and twisted in her pussy, moving up, down, left, right and buzzing like a nest of aggravated Lancers. Kali’s head rocked up and she would have squealed if not for him pushing her back down and muffling it in Blake’s juicy cunt. He then brought both hands to her ass and clapped down hard, powering forward and driving Kali’s face up between Blake’s legs.</p>
<p>He didn’t let up for a second. Slamming himself back and forward, he kept Kali in place through the sheer force of his cock ploughing in and out her ass. Every thrust had his balls slapping against her sex, his stomach driving into her ass and making her cheeks squash up flat against him. On the way out, he would slap one hand down – sometimes both – then grip onto her reddened flesh and swing back in like a battering ram.</p>
<p>Heat continued to wash over him, the burning heat from her ass, the warmth of her skin and then the wet glory of her juices running around the vibrator and dripping all over his balls. “Hngh, are you cumming already?” he said, plunging in and out with short, shallow thrusts.</p>
<p>“Like mother like daughter, huh? You probably have a room here tonight, don’t you? I’m going to find it. Fuck, I’m going to spend all night ploughing this ass.” He spanked her again, fucking her as roughly as he could just to see if she could take it. “I’m going to sneak into your room and watch you have a bath. I’m going to stand there next to it without you ever knowing. I’m going to jack off and finish into your hand when you reach for some soap, then watch you rub my cum all over your body.”</p>
<p>He grunted and closed his eyes, leaning down over her and hammering away. His teeth bit one of her ears, her faunus ears, and he nibbled on it as she moaned and struggled to push her way out from Blake’s crotch. He didn’t let her. When she almost managed it, he grabbed her hand and hooked it behind her, pinning it down above her ass with one of his and driving her mouth back into Blake’s quivering pussy.</p>
<p>“I’m going to video you as you towel yourself dry,” he continued to whisper. “I’m going to follow you back to bed, watch you get into your pyjamas. I’m going to wait until you turn the lights off and start to fall asleep.”</p>
<p>He ground himself into her ass, slipped a hand under and <em>pushed</em> the vibrator all the way inside her. Kali gasped, and he felt her nether lips close around his fingers, around the toy now <em>fully swallowed</em> by her snatch.</p>
<p>“And then,” he whispered, driving home and holding still. “Then, I’m going to pin you down and fuck you stupid!” His dick throbbed inside her, expanding as his very soul rushed south. “I’m going to fuck you again and again and again, never letting up even as you keep waking up and wondering why you can’t sleep.” His cock twitched. His eyes clenched shut. “And I’ll fill you with my cum! Arghhh!”</p>
<p>Rope after rope of sticky cum did just that, shooting deep into Kali’s ass and splashing down. It was a flood of hot lava that gushed around and surrounded him. Her body clamped down, a squeal muffled into Blake’s cunt and drowned out by the gasps from everyone else in the VIP box as they stood up to look down at the stadium.</p>
<p>In doing so, they missed the vibrator <em>shooting</em> out of Kali’s pussy so hard it hit and left a small crack in the VIP booth’s window. Kali’s head came up, mouth open and body trapped in the throes of her own orgasm. He didn’t so much draw out as let go, letting Kali slump down onto her front and pull off his cock, twitching and shaking with cum leaking from her ass. A last, lonely rope of cum shot out from his dick and splashed over her lovely ass, marking her skin as she panted on the floor, curled up and covered in sweat.</p>
<p>Only then did Jaune turn to look at what had everyone so worked up. Blake stood on shaky feet, shorts around her ankles and ass on full display. She walked by him and to the window, placing a hand against it.</p>
<p>“Yang…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was doubly grateful that his Semblance let him run down to the medical area with his shirt hanging off and yanking his jeans up. People didn’t think to ask him what he was doing there or why he was partially undressed, and that was the way he preferred it.</p>
<p>Even if he’d only caught the mess after the fight and not the moment itself, he couldn’t believe Yang would just attack someone out of place like that, especially not when she’d as good as won the fight.</p>
<p>
  <em>It doesn’t make sense. There’s literally no point to her doing it.</em>
</p>
<p>Rather than proper facilities, the medical area on the colosseum was just a set of tents in a secluded area off the main stage and stadiums. There were already several important figures heading inside; he caught the back of Ironwood and Ozpin before the flap closed. If he could sit in while they talked to Yang, he could figure out what was going on.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t any of his business, but Yang was a friend and ever since he got his Semblance, he hadn’t really thought twice about intruding on people. Hell, he spent half his nights sleeping in Team RWBY’s room anyway, usually inside one of its members. After cleaning Kali and Blake up enough to not look too suspicious, pulling Blake’s shorts up and fixing Kali’s kimono and setting the thoroughly fucked woman back into her seat, he’d charged out and hurried down to find out what was happening directly from the source.</p>
<p>The benefits of having people unable to see you were obvious.</p>
<p>There were downsides, though. Case in point, he pushed in right as a nurse came out with someone leaning heavily on a crutch. They couldn’t see him, so he was one second away from bowling an injured person down and potentially hurting them worse than they already were. Swearing, he twisted one foot and toppled himself to the side at the last second, crashing onto the synthetic grass before he could crash into them.</p>
<p>He didn’t even get a thanks for it. Not that they knew. Jaune groaned and rolled over, sitting up and thanking his aura as he watched the small nurse and a guy hobble toward a flying ambulance that had landed relatively close by. The back door was open to take him to a hospital. <em>That’s Mercury,</em> he thought. <em>I saw him with Ruby and that green haired girl earlier. </em></p>
<p><em>Wasn’t he the guy who Yang fought? The guy whose legs she practically snapped in two. </em>No wonder he needed a trip to the hospital. It was a good job he’d launched himself out the way, bruises and all. Jaune patted himself down and turned to head back into the tent, only to pause as the injured boy laughed.</p>
<p>“Almost didn’t recognise you under that. How’d you snatch a nurse outfit anyway?”</p>
<p>The boy was sat on the low ramp on the back of the ambulance, the metal crutch laid out beside him while the nurse in her white uniform with red trim and a little flap white cap with a red cross on it rolled her bright red eyes, smirked and blinked them into a strange combination of pink and brown. It was so sudden and out of place that Jaune stopped to stare. Did this guy know the nurse from somewhere? Changing eye colours aside, that wasn’t impossible.</p>
<p>The <em>green haired friend of Ruby</em> who came out the back of the ambulance was, however. Why was Emerald Sustrai there? Jaune mentally slapped himself a second later. Teammates. If it were Pyrrha, Ren or Nora injured, he’d want to tag along as well. She must have been worried about him.</p>
<p>“Stop being such a pussy and get up here,” she snapped, kicking the badly injured boy in the back. Jaune frowned. That wasn’t a way to treat an injured teammate. “You think we have all day? If you’re waiting for me to carry you like Neo did, you’ve got another thing coming. I’m not letting you cop a feel of me.”</p>
<p>“Heh.” Mercury Black pushed down with his hands and stood up. “You know you want it.” Without any problem, without so much as a limp, he sauntered into the back of the ambulance, the crutch slipping inside as the mechanical door closed behind him.</p>
<p>Something wasn’t right there.</p>
<p>Jaune turned away from the tent and jogged back to the ambulance. The small nurse was walking around the side toward the driver’s seat and didn’t notice him come up. He stepped in front of her and let her walk into him, trusting his Semblance to keep her oblivious as her feet kept walking but she found no purchase or pace. Her face was small and petite like Ruby’s, her hair a similar shade of black without the rent tints.</p>
<p>They matched the picture of a smiling nurse on the ID tag she wore on a lanyard around her neck, the plastic card dangling between her breasts. He picked it up and held it to his face while the girl walked into him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Annabelle Oak</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paramedic</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ID: 415671VALE</em>
</p>
<p>There was a barcode beneath that and beside her picture, probably to scan into something when she came on Amity. The face in the picture didn’t quite match this one, however. It was close. Same hair, <em>red eyes</em>, similar height, but the face was a little older, around twenty-five where this girl honestly looked his age or eighteen at most.</p>
<p>“Neo!” Emerald called from within the ambulance. “Come on. We don’t have all day.”</p>
<p>Neo, huh? That didn’t sound like a nickname for an Anabelle. Not at all. And a guy laughing and walking on both legs didn’t suit someone who’d just taken a bone breaking attack from one of his friends.</p>
<p>“Waiting for her to drive you away, are you?” he asked out loud. That almost sounded like they wanted to get away before Ironwood and Ozpin finished grilling Yang. “In that case, maybe you should stick around and be patient. I bet they’d love to talk to the victim of Yang’s brutal attack. Maybe see if they can’t offer him a little first aid themselves.”</p>
<p>Dipping low, he let the girl’s momentum carry her feet into his chest and trip her. She fell over his shoulder and his hands came around her grey pants, holding her by the back of her knees as her stomach folded over his right shoulder. He stood and pulled her up, and she was so small that it wasn’t a challenge at all. Neo barely noticed, keeping her eyes ahead and a cruel smirk on her face as she tried to walk toward the ambulance, never even reacting as she was carried the opposite way, away from the ambulance and Emerald’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding a quiet place in a Colosseum filled with tens of thousands of people wasn’t easy but got a whole lot easier when you factored in the fact that no one could notice you. He walked past a whole host of people with Neo tossed over his shoulder and no one cared to comment or stop him.</p>
<p>“This ought to do.” Jaune said, setting Neo down on the counter of one of the brightly coloured souvenir stands right by the front entranceway, where the aircraft landed to drop off visitors. Those would have been heaving with people earlier, but now everyone was too busy sitting in the stands to care. The few people who were walking around – most of them stall and store owners for the various food, souvenir or activity stands – were still watching the fights on their scrolls and just keeping an eye on their stock.</p>
<p>The one he’d picked was a game stand, one of those weird ones with rows of rows of string thread tangled up over the rafters, leading down to little numbered ribbons on the front. It wasn’t even that fun of a game. You picked a number, pulled the string and hoped it connected to a prize. The person running it was sat outside and to the left, positioned on a fold-out plastic chair staring down at his scroll. Neo hopped off the stand when he released her and started walking back the way he’d come.</p>
<p>“Not so quick.” He snatched her wrist and drew her back, picking up the surprisingly light girl by placing his hands under her armpits and putting her back on the counter. “We’re staying right here until Ozpin notices the ambulance and decides to take a look. Let’s see them explain Mercury’s lack of an injury then. A shame I can’t actually tell Yang I helped her but… I guess she won’t mind if I take a little reward for my selfless actions later. Speaking of rewards…” His eyes roamed down the front of the girl he was holding in place. Short, pale but with a hefty pair of tits he’d felt pushing against him. The outfit only helped. “You realise it’s every guy’s dream to fuck someone in a nurse outfit.”</p>
<p>Neo didn’t react. Actually, she hadn’t said a word even to Emerald and Mercury either.</p>
<p>“Keeping hold of you is a pain. Hmm.”</p>
<p>Keeping her pinned down with one hand, he took a bunch of the numbered ribbons, about ten in total, and dragged the bundle up to her left hand. It was the work of a moment to tie it up and push it up, then take her other arm and repeat the process with that. Neo didn’t even try and fight it, letting him tie her wrists together with a few haphazard loops and some knots. He then let go of her and swung his legs over the counter, walking inside to the prize rack and waiting for her to hop up. A couple of prizes went taut and he grabbed onto them, pulling back.</p>
<p>As expected, Neo was dragged back toward the counter, then up and over when he pulled harder still. Soon, he had her trapped inside the stall, hands up and toes touching the floor. On a whim, he pulled a little harder, drawing even her feet off the floor entirely and leaving her hanging by her hands in the air. The pun was too obvious to use, even if Yang totally would have. Laughing at the thought, Jaune tied the ends of the ribbons around the metal frame of the stand, which was already weighed down by sandbags.</p>
<p>Neo was left hanging in the air, hands up high and feet dangling down. Her little flat cap fell off and to the floor, revealing shoulder length black.</p>
<p>“Look at that. I guess I picked the right string and won myself a prize!” No one laughed. Then again, it was only him in a way. The stall owner kept clicking away on his scroll and Neo kept trying to find purchase to walk away. Jaune’s hands fell. “Tough crowd. It’s almost not as fun when you’re not talking or reacting to someone. Oh well. This is all to bail Yang out.”</p>
<p>That didn’t mean he had to leave her to be found, however. Stepping in front of Neo, he looked her up and down, slowly biting his lip as he took in her shapely legs hidden behind those boring, grey pants. Didn’t she know a proper sexy nurse was meant to wear a skirt? Those had to go. Helping pull of her black shoes, he stood back up and unbuckled her belt, staring right into her eyes as he pulled the waistband open and let the material drop. Neo’s unusual eyes stared right back at him, confident and full of life, her lips twisted up into a cruel smile that he couldn’t wait to wipe clean off.</p>
<p>Her legs were just as smooth and silky as he’d imagined. Her knickers were a small pink slip he peeled down, revealing tufts of hair that he really couldn’t explain. Three colours. Pink, white and brown. Did she dye her pubes or something? She had a lovely ass, though. Not as full and round as Blake’s, but tight and smooth. Jaune ran his hand over it before giving a slap. She was so pale that his handprint remained for a few seconds before fading away.</p>
<p>Unbuttoning her white jacket and pushing it back, he worked down the grey waistcoat under, wondering just why the nurses here wore so many layers. There was a white blouse with a red tie to go after that, but he left the tie on, ripping apart her blouse and popping buttons left and right, causing several to bounce off the wooden counter.</p>
<p>“Very nice!” he complimented as he stared hungrily down on her. Such smooth and milky skin, so pale and soft as he ran his fingers from her belly up over her ribs and under the pink bra laced with black. His fingertips pushed it up and off her round tits, making them spill down with a bounce he very much enjoyed. “Bigger than Ruby and Weiss’. Not as big as Yang’s, but melons that big on someone as small as you would look weird.” He tweaked her soft nipples and Neo’s mouth opened, a silent gasp escaping her. “Sensitive, though.”</p>
<p>He kept going, rolling and rubbing and pinching until the flesh hardened, nipples pointing out erect and firm. All the while, she breathed out and never said a word. It had gotten to the point where he wondered if she wasn’t mute. There’d be plenty of time to test that. Since her arms were tied up, he couldn’t actually pull her jacket, waistcoat and shirt off, the sleeves being blocked, but what he could do was bunch the jacket up around her hands and tie it with a little more string. The blouse ripped easily enough, leaving her arms clad in white while her lower body lay revealed. As for the waistcoat, he left that on. It was swung open and showing her body for him, and he kind of liked the look.</p>
<p>Stepping back, he pulled out his scroll and took a few pictures, first of her front and then her back, even slipping it between her legs and lifting one up. The chances of them being found were fairly low as long as he didn’t give anyone his scroll, and even if Nora did get hold, he could use his Semblance to take it off her without her noticing. Or delete them.</p>
<p>“I guess I can record this, too,” he said, propping it up on the side. “It’d be a shame not to remember this moment since I doubt I’ll get a chance with you again once you’re arrested. Maybe it’ll be some brute of a woman in jail who bends you over.”</p>
<p>His buckle opened and his pants fell. He kicked them aside, keeping his boots on as he stalked toward her. He pulled the hoodie over his head, standing naked in front of her. She was so short that even pulled up until she was feet off the floor, his dick touched her stomach instead of her legs. He had to place his hands under her tight ass and pull her forward to get the right height, sliding his body in between her luscious thighs.</p>
<p>There was no telling how little time he had before the authorities found Emerald and Mercury.</p>
<p>He wasn’t about to waste it.</p>
<p>Neo was tight. He expected it of someone so small, but god, she was tighter than even Ruby was. Hot, too. Burning up so warm and wet as he sank into her and watched her mouth open wide. It wasn’t an invitation, but he took it as one anyway, pushing his tongue inside and running it over hers. She tasted sweet and sugary like ice cream, and her tits bounced up and down as he thrust into her, pulling her smooth legs flush against his sides.</p>
<p>Jaune groaned into her mouth, plunging as deep as he could and loving the way her body squeezed him so. There was no hymen, but he wouldn’t have been surprised at all to hear she’d been a virgin. Better still were the noises she made. Not moans or mewls like Blake and Kali – Neo was definitely mute if she still wasn’t saying anything – but even mute, she let out heavy breaths of air, silent gasps and wet noises from both her pussy and her lips.</p>
<p>Hefting her up, he walked her back until he could grab the string he’d tied down earlier, pulling it tight with one hand to draw her up until she was almost off him, only his tip inside. Bracing himself and flooding his crotch with aura just in case, he released the string. Neo dropped, body lurching down as the rope went slack. Her pussy <em>slammed</em> down around him, enveloping him in such sudden and crushing heat that it felt like his world had shattered into glass. The visual effects of which were lasting a little longer in his eyes than he thought they should.</p>
<p>“Or maybe they’re real?” he asked huskily, watching some of the blue shards shatter in the air. “Okay. This is new- whoah!”</p>
<p>Neo’s hair had grown several feet. It had gone from black hair tied into a professional ponytail to long and flowing locks like Yang’s, except the strangest combination of pink, cream and brown. It hung down her back and under her ass, held in his hands. Her face was slack, cheeks flushed and mouth open as she took in great gulps of air with misty eyes.</p>
<p>Pink and cream hair. Mismatched eyes. Small. “You’re the one that fought Team RWBY on the train!”</p>
<p>He’d heard about her. Who hadn’t? The way Yang acted, you’d have thought she had a personal vendetta. <em>Wait, that means she’s responsible for bringing those Grimm into the city. If we hadn’t stopped them in time, people would have been killed! Team RWBY among them.</em> This wasn’t just some fraud trying to get Yang in trouble. This was a deadly killer who worked with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang.</p>
<p>One whose pussy was squeezing him oh so tightly. Jaune gave a short thrust and watched her gasp out in silence. His lips stretched up and he rocked her again, watching her eyes flicker in confusion, failing to grasp <em>why </em>or <em>what</em> was making her feel this way.</p>
<p>“I originally intended to have a little fun and leave you to be captured, but maybe I need to deliver a message.”</p>
<p>Pulling out was harder than it was with Blake and Kali. Neo’s pussy clung onto him and her lips glided along his slick shaft like she was begging him not to go. When he popped free, her pussy breathed for a moment, opening and closing with her own juices dripping down. Suddenly, the patch of hair made a lot more sense.</p>
<p>Stepping away and picking up some more of the strands attached to prizes, Jaune pulled one of her creamy legs up and tangled it among them. Hanging from both hands and one leg made her drift lopsidedly to one side, but she evened out when he took the other and wrapped her ankle up, suspending her with her wrists and ankles tied up close to one another, knees bent back on either sides of her breasts and her pussy stretched wide before him. Neo panted for air, confused, hazy and with her natural hair spilling down behind her. She looked even smaller bent in two like that, so small and vulnerable, fitting for a person who would have killed Yang if she had the chance.</p>
<p>Jaune flicked her nipples and tweaked on them viciously, pulling out until discomfort flashed across her face and she tried to squirm free. It didn’t do much other than rotate her left and right. The sight amused him so much he gave her ass another solid slap, the crack echoing out and sending her rocking forward. Like a pendulum, she swung back into his waiting hands, making his eyebrows quirk up. Taking her round butt, he drew her back toward the counter as far as she would go, pulled her into him and thrust inside her once again.</p>
<p>Before she could even register the pleasure – or maybe it was pain; he didn’t care – he released her. Neo flew back, ripping off his thick cock with an opened mouthed cry without sound. Her pussy glistened with beads of arousal falling like rain as she swung back and held, then came swinging forward again. It wasn’t hard to judge her angle and step in the way, holding his dick by its base and lining up.</p>
<p>Pink and brown eyes opened as wide as they could as Neo impaled herself on him. His thick cock punched inside her so hard it was almost painful for him. Almost. Her head flung back, mouth open and tongue sticking out. Catching her by her ass, he slammed her back into him for ten quick seconds, pounding in and out of her before pushing her off and away like he was pushing his sister on a swing.</p>
<p>Neo swung back with a hazy look on her face. Her pussy rain even harder on the floor, and she twisted helplessly as she reached the apex of her swing and came back once again, slamming onto his dick. Jaune caught her again, this time leaning over to lock his mouth over hers and pump in and out as hard as he could. Up above, her hands and feet struggled with the ropes, not comprehending or understanding them, but trying to break free all the same. Right when he was about to cum, he pulled his wet lips from herds and held her off him once more.</p>
<p>“And again.”</p>
<p>Neo swung back. Neo struggled. Neo cried out in silence. Neo spasmed as her snatch came crashing back into his dick. Neo slobbered helplessly past his tongue. Neo shuddered. Neo was pushed away. Neo swung back.</p>
<p>It continued again and again, until the girl was a mess of flushed skin and quivering breasts, her pussy drenched with juices and leaking onto the grass. Jaune’s cock was <em>throbbing</em> itself. Begging for release. He wasn’t sure Neo deserved it, though. Pregnancy might be a way for sympathy or to get out of prison, and even if it wasn’t, did he want to consign some poor child to an orphanage when it was born without parents who could keep it? Stepping behind her, Jaune hefted her soft ass up and probed his member against a far tighter hole.</p>
<p>“Your ass may not be as spectacular as Blake’s, but it’ll do.” He pulled down, pushing his face over Neo’s shoulder so he could watch hers twist with discomfort. “God, you’re so fucking tight. I’d love to keep you around for more, but you’re too dangerous to let go. Hngh.”</p>
<p>He managed to grind his tip in, stretching her painfully. Neo twisted and bucked, unable to understand <em>what</em> was happening, but knowing she didn’t like it. He slapped her ass hard, then wrapped his hands around to grip her tits and use them as leverage to pull her back. They were so weighty that they pushed against his hands, flesh pushing up between his fingers.</p>
<p>“Come on you – argh – stupid slut. Guh. You think a murderer like you – ah – has any right to be this tight? I’ll – oh God, I’ll stretch your ass wide!” His head plopped inside suddenly, finding its way past the tight ring of muscle. It snapped shut around him like a vice, but far too late. For all that it squeezed him like a cock ring, the thickest part of him was inside. Jaune gripped Neo’s thighs tight, digging his fingers in and biting her ear and whispering, “Get ready, bitch. Here I come.”</p>
<p>Jaune’s loud groan of satisfaction was louder than Neo’s own squeal. His cock slid inside easily now that the hardest part was through, and the only resistance was Neo’s inner walls. She couldn’t even clench properly thanks to the position she was tied into. He held himself inside her for a moment, just savouring the warmth radiating from her tight body, feeling its warm wetness coat his length while he moved his hands up to squeeze and massage her tits. The wild and frantic sex he’d had with Kali and Blake had been fun, but there was pleasure to be had in simply enjoying the finer moments.</p>
<p>For him, anyway. Neo, not so much.</p>
<p>Sinking his face into her soft hair, he inhaled the scent of strawberry and chocolate, biting down on several silken strands as he lifted her up and dropped her down, letting gravity and the ropes securing her to the metal frame above do the hard work for him. Neo’s toes were splayed out above, her fingers rigid and wide like she was trying to grasp onto something. He laughed into her hair, pulling her back and rocking her ass on his crotch, twisting and grinding himself into her.</p>
<p>Cheering from the stadium broke him out of his reverie. No one would notice if he took as much time as he wanted, but his team could notice his absence if he was gone too long. “Guess we’ll have to finish up,” he told her. “It’s a shame. Maybe I can visit you in prison. Not like anyone would notice if I went through the visitor rooms and fucked this tight ass of yours again.” He pulled the ropes to raise her up six or so inches and dropped her again. Neo’s entire body shuddered as he slammed home inside her once more. “Better – ah – get this ass nice and loose for all the people in prison to enjoy. Hmm. God, I can’t wait to visit in a few months. See if you haven’t been broken in.”</p>
<p>It was easier to pull on the ropes, haul Neo up and drop her down, then it was to fuck her. Jaune pulled her back to the prize stand and sat down on it, pushing teddy bears out the way. Though the ropes pulled her outward and away, he could draw her back with one hand on her stomach. A quick pull dragged her tight anal ring up his shaft to the tip. Then, a drop, a slap of flesh, a throaty moan from him and a silent squeal from Neo.</p>
<p>Repeat. Again. The rope pulled. Neo croaked. The rope snapped and she would fall, thighs striking his and back arching. His hand on her stomach found its way lower, twizzling and fondling her clit, occasionally dipping down to feel the moisture running rampant down her wet lips. The slut was enjoying herself no matter how much she might have wished otherwise. He was too, but all good things had to come to an end.</p>
<p>He intended hers to be a sticky one.</p>
<p>Pulling harder and harder, he yanked her up and down, using her like a toy on a piece of rope. Neo’s breasts bounced violently, her tongue lolling and eyes rolling back. He pulled again and she broke free with a pop, spasming and spraying her cum out onto the grass as she swung free. He waited for her to complete her swing and caught her on the return, dragging her back with a laugh and plunging her back onto his dick. Her asshole accepted him so much more easily this time, giving way like it belonged to him.</p>
<p>“Gh!” Through gritted teeth, he dragged her back, balls as hard as iron and his member pulsing inside her like it had its own heartbeat. “Fuck!” Something hot and urgent pulled at his thighs. “Shit. D – Damn it.” There was no holding on. Rather than try, Jaune pulled Neo up one last time, leaving her anal ring wrapped tight around the head of his dick, his orgasm already coming. Unstoppable. The only thing he could do now was make it better. He pulled harder, dragging her off him and leaving her gasping as her stretched asshole hovered an inch above his twitching shaft. “Here it comes!”</p>
<p>With that small warning, he let go.</p>
<p>Neo came crashing back down and onto him. His cock plunged up into the tightest heat, head pushing back into a wall of teddy bears and assorted toys as Neo’s soft ass slapped against his thighs, burying himself inside.</p>
<p>Heat burst from his member, spilling out inside her so suddenly and so powerfully that he could feel her stomach swell against his hand. Rope after rope of sticky semen blasted into her. Rocking back, he lay among the prizes with his own in hand, in his lap, convulsing and crying out her own orgasm and spraying on the grass like a lewd fountain. Laughing victoriously, he ground her ass into him, posing for the camera on his scroll that had recorded the whole thing by pushing his face through her hair so that he was cheek to cheek, then making a V-sign with his fingers.</p>
<p>“Say cheese, Neo!”</p>
<p>Drool hung from her lips and ran down her chin, some even splashing onto her heaving tits to dribble between her breasts. She looked ruined. Spent. Used. A sorry state trapped between pleasure and helplessness with no way to understand what was happening to her. It was even worse when he finally pushed her off and let her swing in the air like a pinata, cum gushing from her ass down onto the grass. Her momentum carried her in a lazy, twisting arch, her mind-fucked face gazing around slowly. It was a good look, he personally thought, but it could be better.</p>
<p>The stand owner’s money box was underneath his counter. The guy didn’t deserve to be robbed, but he had the tools of his trade beside it, including rolls of fresh string, new prizes and a black marker pen with which to write his signs and prices. Jaune took and uncapped the lid, approaching Neo’s shaking and twitching body, which continued to dangle, suspended in the air.</p>
<p>“Let’s see. I think we need to keep this,” he said, picking up the lanyard with the clearly stolen ID and hanging it around her neck. Once the soldiers from Atlas in charge of the security saw that, they’d know something was up. To draw attention to it, he wrote `Traitor` in full capital letters beneath her tits, laying the lanyard over it. “That’s the necessities out the way. Now for a little fun.”</p>
<p>Stroke. Scritch. Tap. The pen squeaked over her lovely skin, marking it black. Jaune laughed as he worked, drawing long lines and dotting every i, before finally stepping back to admire his work. Far from the dangerous killer she was, Neo looked like a wreck.</p>
<p>No more than she deserved.</p>
<p>“It’s not complete, though,” he said out loud. “What’s missing? Ah!”</p>
<p>Stooping, he snatched up the flat medical cap she’d stolen from some actual medic. Probably killed or hurt, too. It didn’t exactly fit on her head now with how bouncy her tri-coloured hair was, but he balanced it on top and let it slip a little. It held, tipped diagonally to the side between her arms, Neo staring emptily past him with her mouth hung open and tongue dangling out. Jaune petted her cheek as he stepped back.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Have fun, Neo.” He snatched his scroll off the side. “Good luck sneaking out of this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neo blinked.</p>
<p>Through a haze of fatigue and dull aching, she knew something wasn’t as it should be. Something was on her face and chest, something wet. She tried to bring her hands down to wipe herself clean but couldn’t. They tugged but wouldn’t move, and she could feel something pull on her wrists and hold them back. Confusion sank in, followed quickly by alarm as she noticed her legs – <em>her</em> very <em>bare legs</em> – on either side of her face. Eyes widening, she looked up, gasping at the sight of her hands and feet tied together above her, leaving her suspended and hanging in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>What was going on? How? Where was Mercury? Emerald? Cinder? Hadn’t she been taking the guy to the ambulance? How had this happened?</p>
<p>Frantically, she squirmed and pulled, panic rising as she noticed the stalls all around her and the stadium ahead. Her ears caught the click-click of someone on a scroll nearby, but they couldn’t hear her, and she couldn’t cry out. Worse, her disguise was in tatters, her body naked and something white dripping from her pussy, a pussy that felt raw and soaking wet.</p>
<p>The lanyard she’d stolen from the nurse hung between her tits and someone had written `<strong>TRAITOR</strong>` on her stomach in black ink, along with `<strong>WHORE`</strong> and <strong>`USE ME` </strong>on her thighs with arrows pointing to her sex. There were more, her body literally covered in arrows, lines and tally marks as though she’d had fifty men using her! There was even a toy buried in her snatch, held there by a bit of tape on her thighs and vibrating wildly within her. Neo’s mouth fell open, eyes widening in shock and horror.</p>
<p>If anyone saw her-</p>
<p>A loud noise came from the stadium – not the roar of the crowd or the sound of cheering, but metal gates opening, footsteps and excited chatter. Neo’s panic rose to absolute terror, eyes darting every which way for something to help her, some way of making a sound or getting free. Furiously, she opened her mouth and screamed, only for no sound to come forth.</p>
<p>No one noticed, no one that could save her in time. Neo’s naked body swung back and forth as she expelled every last ounce of energy she had, heaving and tossing and pulling herself up by her hands in a futile attempt to hide.</p>
<p>All for naught.</p>
<p>Crowds streamed out by the thousands. Over ten thousand. Gasps sounded, people screamed, others pointed and some snapped pictures. They jeered and laughed, pointed and cried out for someone to help her. No one did, though. No one wanted to be the first to move, and she hung there, limp and humiliated, sure to be splashed over every newspaper, every website and every news report for the next week. Probably more when they realised who she was.</p>
<p>Neo screamed in raw and silent fury.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>